Panem High
by HungerGamesAddict3
Summary: What if there was never a Hunger Games? Would Katniss and Peeta have ended up together? Katniss and her family moves to Panem during her sophmore year. Once she meets her neighbor, her want of being "invisible", faded quickly. She never imagined that this move, would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

_Katniss P.O.V_

_Ughhh... It's the first day of school! I can't belive mom made me move here in my sophmore year!_ I got up out of bed and went to take a quick shower when someone knocked on my door.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You've been in there for 30 minutes! I have to take a shower too! You're going to make me late!" Prim yelled from the door.

"I'm almost done, jeez!" I yelled back, laughing.

I went back into my room and changed into a v-neck t-shirt and shorts and put my hair into my normal braid.

"Breakfest!" Mom yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

I ate my breakfest in silence as my mom went to get ready for her job at the hospital.

"Mom, Prim, I'm leaving!"

I walked out of the house and started to walk towards the school. A guy with bronze colored hair walked out of the house next to mine. He waited until I was in front of his house before speaking up.

"Who are you and why haven't I seen you around?" He said looking me up and down.

"Katniss Everdeen, I just moved next door to you. Who are you?"

"Finnick Odair" He extended a hand at me. I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Wanna walk to school with me?"

"Sure."

We walked towards the school as he asked me about my classes. Turns out we have Homeroom, Math, and Science together.

"This is great! We got Mr. Abernathy as our homeroom teacher! That means that we can do anything we want!"

"What do you mean?" _How are we allowed to do anything we want just because we have Mr. Abernathy? _

"You'll see" Finnick smiled mischeviously at me.

When we walked into class, Finnick was greeted by 2 guys and 3 girls. One guy was tall and looked very intimidating, and the other was a bit taller than me and had the cutest blonde curls. The cute blonde smiled at me and introduced himself as Peeta Mellark and the other guy as Thresh Okeniyi. The 3 girls were introduced as Annie Cresta, Johanna Malone, and Delly Cartwright. We all sat down in our seats as the bell rang and Mr. Abernathy walked into the room. Before he even had a chance to look at his students, he passed out on his desk holding a bottle of what appears to be liquor.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!" I exclaimed.

"He's fine, he just passed out from alcohol." Peeta said chuckling. _God, his laugh is so cute! No, wait, no, what am I thinking?! I can't have a crush on him! He's probably taken anyways. _

"Wait, we never even caught your name, mysterious girl." Thresh said curiously.

"Oh, my bad, I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Well it's nice to know your name. Why haven't we seen you around?" Delly asked me.

"She just moved here this year, she lives right next to me, you know, Gale's old house." Finnick informed the others.

Suddenly, Annie whimpered and Finnick's arms went around her waist almost instantly.

"shhhhh... An, it's okay. I'm sorry, he's not here anymore."

"What's going on?" I leaned to Johnanna and Peeta who were closest to me.

"Annie and Gale had a bad history, brainless" Johnanna spat at me as if she had better things to do than inform me of obvious things, apperantly.

"Jo, be nice, she just moved here, she doesn't know." Peeta said defending me. _Why is he defending me?! Does he lik- no, stop it! _"Gale used Annie when she was drunk and hurt her and Fin's relationship." He whispered into my ear, slightly tickling me with his breath.

"Oh, I didn't know."

Peeta smiled at me and I unvolunteraily smiled back. Our eyes locked on each other as he whispered, "It's okay, you just moved here, you couldn't have known." The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. _I have English next, how the hell am I going to find out how to get there?!_

"What class do you have next?" Peeta asked, interupting my thoughts.

"English, do you know where that is?"

"Follow me, I have English next too, come on" Peeta extended a hand at me but instead of extending for a handshake, he held it out so I could hold his hand. "Come on, I don't bite. Well I don't bite someone I just met." He winked at me as I took his hand and he led me into the hallway. _This is going to be an intresting year..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Classroom

**AN:**

**Thank you for reviewing! This is my first FF and I love getting reviews and help to improve my story! :)**

**Mellybean23: Thank you for the advice, I'll try and remember that for my next FF! And I know it was a little short, I was just trying to see if it was a good begininng, but thanks still! :)**

**Dallamonkey, lovepeeta304, BehindTheseCastleWalls: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try updating as fast as I can! :)**

* * *

_Katniss' P.O.V._

I walked to English holding hands with Peeta. Everywhere I looked, I saw girls glaring at me. _What the hell is going on?! It's only my first day, I didn't do anything!_ Peeta noticed my silence.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing" I said blushing.

"Kat, tell me what's wrong." _Kat? Did he just call me Kat? That is so cute, he gave me a nickname! _I could feel a smile and blushing creeping onto my face.

"No, it's nothing, let's just get to class."

"Alright, if you're sure..."

_Peeta's P.O.V_

We walked into the classroom and sat in the back together and talked for a couple of minutes while we waited for the teacher to come in and class to start.

"So... Ummm... Are you doing anything afterschool today?" I studdered. _God, why is she so cute?!_

"Nothing really, I have to pick up my little sister and take her home, why?"

"Well, since it's Monday, we usually hang out at one of our houses, it's Finn's house this time. And... Umm... We don't usually invite other people outside our group, but, well umm... You know, since you live right next door to him, you should join us. Well if you want to..." I blushed slightly as I looked away hoping she doesn't notice me blushing.

She giggled and smile at me. "Well, what you guys usually do? I don't want to go do something absolutly boring..."

"Well normally we have a movie night, some people sleep over too. I don't think it'll be THAT boring" I winked at her and smiled shyly.

"Sounds fun! But are you sure the others won't mind me coming?"

"Well we can find out at lunch today. Sit with us?"

"Sure" She smiled and turned to the front of the class just as the teacher walked in.

_I can't belive I just did that! I really hope she comes. I really want to get to know her... She's just so cute, an- ugh, stop this, you barely know her!_

Class ended pretty quickly. I led Katniss to lunch after stopping by both of our lockers. We found Finn, An, Jo, Del, and Thresh sitting at our normal table.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Peet, what's up with you and Kat? Hmmm...? Already moving in on her?" Finn said yeing my hand entwined with Kat's.

"Umm... I didn't even realize we were holding hands, sorry" Kat whispered, blushing like crazy. _Woah, does she like me back?! Oh God... I didn't even realize our hands were enwined as well... It just felt so... I don't know, natural?_

"It's find, I liked it so much I didn't even notice we were doing it." I whispered into her ear and smiled at her. I held her hand tighter when she tried to pull away. We sat down together and started to eat our lunch.

"So Fin, An, how was P.E.?" Peeta asked.

"We wouldn't know, we were in the bathroom the whole class time" Fin responded, winking at An, who was blushing and giggling like crazy.

"And did you get caught this time?" Thresh asked.

"Nope" Annie replied smiling.

"So, about the movie night tonight...?" I asked nervously. _Why the hell am I so nervous?!_

"Yeah, what about it?" Delly asked cautiously.

"Umm... Well..." I asked nervously.

"We were wondering if I could come as well, just to hang out, if it's okay with you guys..." Kat jumped in to help me.

"Sure, you're practically one of us now." Del, Thresh, and An said in usion.

"Besides, you live right next door to me anyways. Besides, can you really reasist all of this?" Finn said suducitivily gesturing to his body.

"I'm only human, Fin" Kat said jockingly.

"Actually, I think you could resist all this but I don't think you could resist all that!" Finn exclaimed gesturing to my body. Kat stayed silent for the rest of lunch.

_Katniss' P.O.V_

"Hey little duck" I said to Prim as she walked out of the school and we started to walk home together.

"Hi!"

"How was your day?"

"It was fun! I made some friends!"

"That's great! So, when we get home, I might be going over to our neighbor's house, do you think you'll be okay at home alone today?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Don't worry about me, you need to have fun for once!"

"Alright, thanks!"

When we got home, I changed and did the little homework I had from today. Before I knew it, I heard Finn yelling at me. I looked out my window and saw him in his room with the window up.

"Hey, Katniss! Are you coming over or are we going to have to send Peeta over?!"

"I'm coming, jeez Finn, calm down!"

"The doors open, just come on upstairs, my room's on the farthest door to the left hallway!"

"Okay!"

I put away my homework and walked to Prim's room next door.

"Prim, I'm heading over to Finn's. If you need anything, you can come over or just text me, okay?"

"Okay!"

I turned around to leave but Prim stopped me.

"And Katniss, try to have fun."

"I'll try, be safe, little duck!"

I walked out of my house over to Finn's house and went up to his room.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Finn, An, Thresh, and Delly said together.

"Don't worry, Peeta's on the way." Finn said when he saw me look around. I blushed and quickly sat down on the edge of Finn's bed.

"What movie are we watching?"

"It's a scary one, you'll love it!"

"Well, I don't really lik-" Annie started to say.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Peeta came in and sat down on the bed next to me. I saw a big bruise on the side of Peeta's cheek. _Oh my God, what happened?!_

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine." _I didn't realize I said that our loud..._

"Oh Peeta, you have a little something on your forehead."

"What is it?" He frantically rubbed his fingers on his forehead but making it worse because it started to spread over his whole forehead. I stopped his hand with my own.

"Stop, you're making it worse!" I said to Peeta, his hand still in my own. "Finn, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right"

"Come on, I'll help you."

I led Peeta to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wet it, and started to clean up the flour on his forehead. _His bruise is looking really bad... _After I finished cleaning up the flour from his forehead we were still standing close with my hand on his forehead with the wet towel.

"Umm..." Peeta said nervously as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I giggled nervously and moved my eyes from his forehead to his eyes, his deep, ocean blue eyes. Before I could stop myself I leaned on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Since I've never kissed a guy before, I'm not sure if he kissed me back or not, but it felt like it. _Oh. My. God. I'm kissing Peeta. What am I do- My God, he's a good kisser... Oh no, I can't do this, this will be so awkward now... _I pulled back from the kiss and removed my hands from his shoulder and realized he had his arms around my waist. _Oh. My. God. He put his arms around me. What is wrong with me?! _I didn't realize he pushed me gently against the counter as we were kissing for who knows how long.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm just going to go get you some ice for your cheek." I studdered and grabbed a dry towel and ran downstairs to Finn's kitchen and leaned on the refrigerator. _Oh. My. God. What just happened back there in the bathroom. This... This can't be happening to me...Why did I kiss him?! _I grabbed some ice and put it in the towel and headed back upstairs. _Oh God, this is going to be so awkward now..._ I took a deep breath and walked into Finn's room.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Next Chapter I'll write what Peeta thought after the kiss and after Katniss went down for the ice and what happens in the room! :) And by the way, this is my First FF, so don't hate, please! But I would really appreciate some reviews if you could! I don't mind some criticisim, as long as you don't put my story down too harshly! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Finnick's House

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, it means so much to me! I will try to update as often as I can and to make my chapters longer, I just thought that would have been a good place to stop for the last chapter. And I understand how the kiss might have been a little early, but I did that on purpose. I wanted this story to have a lot of drama, just like high school. And I would like to know if you want me to do a certain part in a different P.O.V or the next chapter in a certain person's P.O.V. Now enough of my talking, here's the story, please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, but I don't own the Hunger Games or any of these characters! I wish I did, but you know!**

* * *

_Peeta's P.O.V._

_I can't believe Katniss Everdeen and I just kissed! What happened? Did I do something that made her want to stop kissing? _I replayed everything in my head. _Okay, she was cleaning my forehead and suddenly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently pushed her up to the counter. Then she pulled away and studdered an excuse about my bruise and went downstairs with a dry towel for ice. _I stood in a daze for a few minutes. I then walked back into Finn's room but didn't see Katniss in the room.

"Where's Kat?" Delly asked when I walked in.

"What happened?" Fin asked sounding worried. When I didn't respond, he said, "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a guest room across the hall. Before we left the room, I saw Annie blushing and looking away.

"What?" I snapped at him.

Finnick looking taken back at me snapping, which I rarely do. "What happened with you and Katniss in that bathroom?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. And nothing's wrong... Why, do you think something's wrong?"

"Well for one, you were blushing like crazy when you walked in and Del asked you where Katniss went. Two, Annie went to check up on you and she came back blushing and wouldn't tell us what she saw. And three, I've known you since we were kids, I know when something's up with you."

"Alright, can you keep this from the others?"

"Of course"

"Kat and I... Well... We kinda... You know... Kissed."

"You two kissed?! Already?! It's her first day here, and you already kissed her?"

"Yea, I guess... Well technically she leaned up and kissed me, I just kissed back."

"How long did it last?"

"I don't know, it only felt like 2 seconds when she pulled away. How long were we gone?"

"Like 20 minutes, that's why we sent An to check on you."

"Wait, Annie, she saw us?! Fuck!"

"Peeta, what happened after you two kissed? Did Katniss go back home or something?"

"I don't know. She just studdered that she's getting ice for my bruise."

"Oh, and what happened this time? Did you make extra bread? Did you burn something?"

"Mom just hit me."

"Well no duh! I meant why did she this time?"

"I accidently frosted with the wrong colored icing."

"That wit-"

"Don't say it. My dad told me to stop calling her that."

"Well I'm not you Peet. That fricking witch! You can't keep letting her do this to you!"

Fin is the only one who knows about my mom hitting me. He was over at the bakery and was going to sleep over. He was upstairs when I made a mess of the flour, which spilled on the floor. Finn was walking down stairs for something to eat when my mother hit me across the face and was going to hit me again when Finn coughed and caused her to grumble about me being a "worthless, unapprietive little piece of crap". He helped me up and led me upstairs. From then on, he let me come over anytime I needed to spend the night at his place since his parents were always out. Finn's house was like my second house.

"I don't have a choice!"

"Refuse to work and come live here with me!"

"You know I can't do that, I can't leave my dad with her."

Finnick sighed and said, "We should head back, Katniss is probably back."

_-Flashback-_

_Annie's P.O.V._

"Someone go check on them already, I want to watch the movie!" Thresh said.

"Well I have to go home in a few hours, I wanna watch the whole movie!" Delly wined.

"Fine, I'll go and check on them."

I got up and Finnick tried to follow me, but I declined his offer and stepped out of his room. After I closed the door behind me, I started walking to the bathroom but stopped. _What is she doi- Oh my God, did Katniss just reach up and kiss Peeta?! _I started to walk back to Finn's room when I saw Katniss pull away and blush.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm just going to go get you some ice for your cheek." Katniss studdered and ran down the stairs leaving Peeta standing there in a daze.

I quickly turned and ran into Finnick's room.

"Where are they? I thought you were going to get them?" Delly asked me.

"Uhh... They'll be back soon..." I said blushing and sitting down next to Finnick.

"Annie, what did you see?" Finnick whispered in my ear.

"Oh it's nothing, Peeta probably will tell you..." I whispered back

"What do you mea-"

Finnick was inturrupted by a blushing Peeta.

_-End of Flashback-_

_Peeta's P.O.V._

Finnick and I walked back into his room. Finnick went to sit with Annie on the bed. Thresh, Delly, and Katniss sat on the couch, which left the chair at his desk for me. I saw that Katniss was back and tried to lock eyes with her but she flinched away.

"So, how about the movie now?" Thresh asked excitedly.

Finnick got up and turned on the movie. We watched in silence for about an hour before Thresh and Delly stood up from the couch.

"I got to go guys, don't tell me what happens!"

"Me too, Thresh is my ride."

"Bye!" Everyone bid them good-bye.

"Let me and Annie walk you guys out." Finnick said.

They all walked out together leaving me and Katniss alone. There was an awkward silence for what felt like forever. Finally, I got up, sighed and sat down next to Katniss on the couch.

"Kat? Can we talk?"

She looked up at me with her grey eyes and nodded. _God, her eyes are so beautiful!_

"Why did you kiss me?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Kat, look at me, please?" I pleaded to her.

She look up at me and said in a whisper, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I just got confused and-and before I knew it, I just leaned in and kissed you... You're eyes, they were just so blue, I got so lost in them..."

"You got lost in my eyes?" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I kinda did."

"I know exactly how that feels, I get lost in this girl's eyes."

She tried to look away with a tear threatening to escape from her eye. I reached out and lightly turned her chin to face me.

"Her eyes are grey... Hey, just like yours!" I joked.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl, you know the one who I get lost in her eyes, her name is... Katniss Everdeen, do you know her?" I joked and smiled down at her.

"Me? You get lost in my dull grey eyes?"

"Dull? Kat, you're eyes are beautiful. I love when they light up when you smile."

"Really?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

_Katniss's P.O.V._

_I can't belive it! Peeta gets lost in my eyes! No, I can't. NO! Remember the glares I got on my FIRST day of school JUST for holding hands with Peeta! No, I can't. I can't like him, I can't go out with him. I can't._

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go for dinner sometime? Maybe this friday?"

_Oh no... This was the question I've been dreading..._

"Umm... Can I think about it?"

"Sure..." Peeta replied with a glint of sadness in his clear, ocean blue eyes. _God, they're so beautiful! I could just look at it for hours and hours and get lost in it forever and- _

"Helllllooooooo? Katniss?!" Finnick said waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh, what?"

"What were you doing? I walked in and saw you and Peeta staring at each other. Then Peeta jumped up and mumbled bye and left to go home."

"He went home?" I asked trying to hide the dissapointment in my voice.

"Don't worry, we'll have another movie night, maybe Wednesday"

"Sure, I guess. I should get home. Prim will be worried."

"Katniss, you live right next door, I think you can stay."

"Fine."

I sat back down on the couch.

"Where's Annie?" I asked Finnick

"She went home, she's coming back in the morning to walk to school with us, she lives 2 streets away from us."

"Oh okay! Let's finish the movie then!"

We watched the rest of the movie, I think. I'm not sure, I fell asleep durin the middle of the movie. All I remember was my eyes closing and drifting off to sleep after my head fell backwards.

_Finnick's P.O.V_

I woke up to a gasp and saw Annie standing in front of me in tears.

"An, love, what's the matter?"

"Fin-Finnick, I can't belive you would do this to me! You-You said you would nev-never do this to m-me!"

"Do what to you? Annie, please explain what the matter is."

"You-You cheated on me, with Katniss!"

"I-I what?" I exclaimed. "I never cheated on you with Katniss!"

"Then wh-why is your arm around her? And why is she leaning on your arm? And wh-why were you both sleeping like that together?" She yelled at me, with the tears still falling from her eyes.

"Mmm...Peeta... You're eyes... They're.. Mmmm..." Katniss mumbled in her sleep. I shook her awake and her eyes snapped open.

"What?" She snapped at me. She then looked from me to Annie, who was still crying, and saw what was going on. "Wha-What's going on?" She stampered.

At that, Annie screamed at me, "We're through Finnick Odair! I can't believe you and Katniss, of all people would do this to me!" And she ran out the door, in tears, leaving me and Katniss confused.

_Katniss's P.O.V._

I woke up with something around my shoulder and leaning against something. Someone shook me awake from the amazing dream I was having about Peeta.

"What?" I snapped at the person inturrupting my dream.

I woke up with Annie in front of me crying, with Finnick, who's arms were around me and me leaning on his chest.

"Wha-What's going on?" I stampered.

"We're through Finnick Odair! I can't believe you and Katniss, of all people would do this to me!" Annie yelled at Finnick and ran out the door, leaving the two of us confused.

"Katniss?" Peeta said in the doorway with a sad look in his eyes.

"Peeta..." I started to say.

He shook his head, turned around and walked out of Finnick's house. My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces when I saw Peeta see me and Finnick like this. _I just lost Peeta. I just lost Annie. Just because of this big misunderstanding. My life is already falling apart and it's only the morning of my second day of my new school. This is definetly going to be a drama filled school year..._


	4. Chapter 4: Homeroom!

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting this fanfic, I can't believe how much feedback I'm getting! :) And btw, I'm not really a Gale fan but I hate how everyone's making him "evil", so to speak. I'm bringing him in here, and he'll be mean, after what he did to Annie, but not particularly evil to Katniss. Oh, and who's P.O.V. would you guys like? And I'm going to try updating as much as possible, but I have school starting again next week and I'm a high schooler now, soo.. I'll try my best. Now to the story, hope you like it! R&R :)**

_Peeta's P.O.V_

I walked to Finn's house and found the door unlocked. _Typical Finn, I swear some stranger's going to walk into the house and kidnap him! Probably one of those girls who stare longingly at him..._ I heard Annie crying from Finn's room as I reached the top of the stairs. _What is going on in there? _

"We're through Finnick Odair! I can't believe you and Katniss, of all people would do this to me!" Annie yelled at Finnick.

Annie almost ran into me as I walked into Finnick's room.

"Annie, are you ok-" I started to ask, but Annie was already running down the stairs before I could even finish asking. She had tears running down her face. _I wonder what Finnick did to upset her so much... Wait.. Did she just say he CHEATED on her with Katniss... No, it's not true, Finn would never do this to me... He knows how much I like her..._

I walked into his room and saw something I wish I didn't. I saw Katniss laying on Finnick's chest with his arms around her shoulder. _What is going on?! _Katniss turned around and saw me standing there. I saw her looking straight into my eyes. I put on my most confused face I could muster.

"Peeta-" She started to say. _I don't want to know, I don't, I knew I shouldn't have fallen for her. I knew I was going to get hurt. _I shook my head and walked out not turning around. I headed straight to school and to homeroom. Normally, I would sit with Annie, Thresh and the others, but I couldn't face them. I went to the back of the room and sat alone, well, I hoped I would sit alone...

"Hey Peeta!"

"What do you want, Clove?" I snapped at her.

"Well Mellark, looks like something finally made you snap! What was it?"

"Nothing... Seriously, why are you here?"

"No reason, I was just going to join you, if you don't mind. Well of course you won't mind!" She winked at me as Cato, her boyfriend walked in.

"Clove, go sit with your boyfriend."

"No. Look, Mellark, I need your help. I know we're not that good of friends anymore, but help me out, please?" I looked at Clove in awe. _Why is she asking for my help? This is wierd. I didn't think I'd see the day, Clove Fuhrman, wouldn't want to sit with her boyfriend and sit with me, asking for a favor. Hmm... _

"Depends, what is it?"

Normally, I would accept anyone asking for help, but this is Clove who's asking for help, which she never does, and something about seeing Katniss with Finnick stirred something in me... _Jealousy? Anger? No! Stop worrying about her! She was never yours in the first place! _

"I want to make Cato jealous. He keeps eyeing that girl who got held back a year, Glimmer.

"Well, how am I suppose to help you without getting beat up by Cato?"

"Oh come on, you're captain of the wrestling team! And by the way, I might not know why exactly you're mad, but I know it has to do with that new girl you're crushing on."

"What-What are you talking about?" I studdered. "I don't have a crush on Katniss! And how would you know if I did or not?"

"Because I know you, you have that look in your eyes, that sparkle."

"Sparkle? Clove, you're delusional."

"No, I'm not Peeta." Clove then lowered her voice and leaned down to my ear. "Look, we used to be best friends. I remember when we were little, every girl was hitting on you and you flirted with them but you never had that sparkle in your eyes that you have now. I know understood what you meant about me having a sparkle in my eyes when I'm with Cato. We might not talk anymore but you're still that caring boy who got to know me even if I was a little 'intemidating'."

I chuckled at the memory.

_Flashback_

We were about 7 years old. I was walking to the playground after I waved good-bye to my father. I saw a short, dark haired girl who stood in the grass away from everyone else before school started. I walked up to her and saw that she had this scary look in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark" I stuck a hand out at her and flashed her a huge grin.

"I'm Clove, Clove Fuhrman" She accepted my hand and shook it firmly but still had that intimitating look. Her eyes softened as I asked her if she wanted to be friends.

"Why do you want to be friends with me? Everyone else is too scared of me to even stand near me..." She whispered looking away.

"Hey, I'm not everybody. I want to be friends with you. I don't care what anyone says" I said to her smiling.

She actually smiled a bit at me. "Okay, thanks."

_End of Flashback_

After we got into high school, we haven't spoken.

"You were pretty scary even back than. It was your eyes, they had this scary look to it. I swear, I thought you were going to kill me!"

"I see, you're still afraid of me, aren't you?" She laugh as she nudges me.

I act hurt as she punches me on the shoulder this time.

"Terrified!" I smiled and winked at her as I saw Cato giving me the death glare. "I really missed you Clove, what happend to us?"

"We grew apart, I guess. You were always hanging out with Finnick and Gale, and I was always with Cato and Marvel."

"Isn't it funny how you hung out with no girls than? Even now." I chuckle at her.

The teacher walks in then and Clove sits down next to me. My phone buzzed a few minutes after. When the teacher wasn't looking, I looked at my phone and saw that it was a message from Finn. _Ugh... What does he want?! He sleeps on the couch with the girl I have a crus- NO! Stop. Now._

**Finnick: Duuudddee! Answer me, please! I need to explain to you about what you saw this morning! Please!**

**Finnick: Please Peeta, I'm begging you! Can we talk pleaassseee?**

**Finnick: Peeeettttt! Please, at least answer me!**

**Me: What?! I don't want to talk to you.**

**Finnick: Peeta, you know I would never do that to you. I love Annie, I will never stop loving her. But I think I lost her, please Peeta, me and Katniss have nothing more than a friendship! Just let me explain next period. You have free period, right?**

**Me: Fine, you have next period to explain it.**

**Finnick: Thank you Peettttt! :) :***

**Me: Ewwww, I'm a dude, dude! **

_Finnick's P.O.V._

**Me: Duuudddee! Answer me, please! I need to explain to you about what you saw this morning! Please!**

**Me: Please Peeta, I'm begging you! Can we talk pleaassseee?**

**Me: Peeeettttt! Please, at least answer me! **

_Ugghhhhh! Peeta needs to reply! I understand that he's mad but he's Peeta, he never gets this mad at anyone! Besides, I've been his best friend for forever! He just needs to hear me out, then he won't be as mad... I hope... _My phone buzzed snapping me out of my thoughts.

**Peeta: What?! I don't want to talk to you.**

_Finallyy! Thank you!_

**Me: Peeta, you know I would never do that to you. I love Annie, I will never stop loving her. But I think I lost her, please Peeta, me and Katniss have nothing more than a friendship! Just let me explain next period. You have free period, right?**

**Peeta: Fine, you have next period to explain it. Meet me at my locker, we'll go to the library to talk.**

**Finnick: Thank you Peettttt! :) :***

**Me: Ewwww, I'm a dude, dude!**

I looked over at Peeta and gave him my most seducive face and give him a wink that drives the ladies crazy, but sadly it has no effect on him except him trying to hold in laughter. _Rude! Maybe..._

_Peeta's P.O.V._

I put my phone away and see Finnick giving me a look that he claims he reserves for "the special ladies" I stiffle a laugh. _Typical Finnick... _I tune the teacher out and stare out the window. I sigh as I think about wanting to just be outside, sit in the cool breeze an-...

"Hellloooo?! Peeta?" Clove said waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh? What?"

"It's time to go, the teacher dissmissed us."

"Oh, I guess I tuned out."

"Well I was wondering if you are going to help me or not. You know, with Cato. And by the way, it'll help get Katniss jealous too." She said and winked at me.

"Oh, fine!" I rolled my eyes at her. _She can be so manipulative sometimes... She really hasn't changed much_

"Good" She said with a smile.

"So what's the plan?"

"You'll see" She smiled her mischevious grin and walked out of the classroom, not before turning and winking at me. _What have I gotten myself into...?_

**A/N: What did you guys think? Any input would be appreciated! :) And I'm open to ideas! I think I'm going to write what happens with Peeta and Finnick talking and Clove's little mischeviously jealousy plan ;) R&R Please! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Clove's Plan

**A/N: Sorry guys, I hope you guys didn't get impatient and left, but I've been busier than I thought I'd be.. I'm really sorry! **

* * *

_Peeta's P.O.V._

As I walked out of homeroom, I saw Finn waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted Finn flatly.

"Hey, let's go talk in the library"

We walked in silence as we headed to the library. When we got there, we claimed our usual corner behind a bookshelf to talk.

"So, look" Finn started, "What you saw this morning, is nothing but the opposite of the truth. There's nothing between me and Katniss. I love Annie with all my heart. Before I get all mushy again about how much I love Annie, you are the closest person I have to a brother. Please Peet, there's not a single person more important to me than you and Annie. Please, I didn't mean for her to sleep over, I swear. The movie was almost over so I told her to stay and finish it with me and then go home. But please Peeta I-"

"Finn! Stop!" I whispered.

"Not until you understand how sincere I am on this, please, I would never do anything to hurt you. Come on Pe—"

"Finnick Odair! Would you listen to me? I understand now, it was a big misunderstanding. It's fine. We need to discuss how to get Annie to listen.'

"Oh PEETA! You are the best person EVER!" Finnick yelled.

"Shhhh! Finn, you're gonna get us kicked out of the library again!"

Sure enough, the librarian came over to us and kicked us out of the library.

_I guess it was just a big misunderstanding. Now, I gotta help Finn with Ann, there's no way I'm letting them stay broken up._

_Clove's P.O.V:_

As I left Homeroom, I heard someone yell my name as I walked towards my locker. I turned to see Cato and Glimmer walking towards me.

"Hey girl! Why didn't you sit with us? Omg, Cato is just soo funny!" Glimmer said giggling. In response, all she got was one of my famous glares.

_Don't call me that, bitch. Don't act like you don't have a huge crush on my Cato. _

"Hey babe" Cato kissed my cheek. "Why were you sitting with that Mellark kid?"

"That Mellark kid happens to be my friend" I snapped at him and slammed my locker and started walking to class.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter with you? I didn't know he was your friend, jeez"

"Well he is, and he's a hell of a good friend than you are!"

"Oh so now I've been downgraded to a good friend?! What happened to boyfriend?! Huh? Is this Mellark kid your new boyfriend?!"

"MAYBE HE WILL! HE'LL BE A HELL OF GOOD BOYFRIEND THAN YOU ARE BEING RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him earning a lot of people staring at us. With that, I glared at anyone who looked at us funny.

_Jeez, stay out of my buisness. Come on Cato, lose your temper. My plan is going perfectly._

"FINE!" Cato screamed and stomped to his class.

_Perfect._

* * *

_**A/N: Btw, sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to see who's still around and if I should continue writing or not. Any imput would be much appreciated! And if you have any ideas on what you want Clove's plan to be, just PM me, I'm open to ideas :) **_


End file.
